1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an animal brace. More specifically this invention provides an equine animal splint which may be placed on the front or the rear leg of the animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Historically, veterinarians and laymen have designed and constructed a variety of braces and fixation devices. Two common problems have been consistent with these devices. First, the units are too heavy and cumbersome. Second, they fail to adequately support the injured leg, primarily due to the difficulty in applying the device without other support items.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,090 describes an apparatus designed to be used with casting material with the intent of adding to the support of the leg. U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,760 shows a small plastic device with the intended purpose of supporting the flexor tendons. U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,525 describes a device using cast material in an attempt to stretch contracted tendons.